Coming Together
by The-Original-Enforcer
Summary: When Inuyasha disappears into the forest one night a worried Kagome follows in search of the wayward Hanyou she doesn't realize what she's getting herself into...Possibly a one shot Possibly not, first chapter is smutalishish...enjoy


Coming Together

This is The Enforcer Speaking,

Greetings, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please be kind. I do appreciate positive criticizim but don't flame me, it'll do you no good. Also excuse typos please I try to correct as much as I can but I can't spell worth shit.

Chapter One

Inuyasha and Kagome

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome grumbled angrily to herself as she picked her way through some dense underbrush as she attempted to track Inuyasha down.

It was absolutely freezing. No snow had fallen yet but the air was cold enough for it and the stupid Hanyou had walked off this way an hour ago and had not returned to camp.

She was so far away from the others that she could no longer see the fire. She was going to give him an ear full when she found him. Kagome was worried about the idiot. But did he care if she was worried… no!

With a curse she tripped over a stump she hadn't seen, her only light source being that of the full moon over head, and fell head long into a thorny thicket cutting her face and hands. She came out the other side of the thicket of bushes with a small grunt of pain. Gritting her teeth Kagome stood and looked out in front of her.

She suppressed a gasp.

There he was, standing stark naked in a pond, the water barely covering up to his hips. How could he stand the cold of that water? Kagome wondered.

She felt warm inside watching him, even if she saw nothing below the water line it still, she searched for the saying, turned her on. Suddenly a gust of wind blew up from behind Kagome, and she knew she was caught. Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose and turned looking straight into her eyes. This time Kagome did gasp for the look in those eyes made her tingle with excitement, with want…

So lost in those eyes was Kagome that she didn't notice she had taken even a single step towards him, when her feet touched the ice cold water. In almost a daze she stripped off her layers of clothes until she was barefoot and down to only her under clothes. Striding into the water she flinched at cold.

Only Inuyashas flesh touching hers snapped her out of the fog. He skin was burning hot, as if the water around them should have been boiling. Blinking she looked around and almost screamed.

She was hugging Inuyasha, her body pressed flush up against his, head resting against the half demons chest. Suddenly Inuyasha's body went rigid and he shoved Kagome away, she fell backwards splashing into the water, slipping under its surface she felt her head slam into a rock on the bottom of the pond, her world went black for a moment. The cold knocked the air from her body and she started choking on water. An arm appeared, wrapping it's self around her waist and lifted her up to her feet.

"Oh, Gods, Kagome, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't BE here." Inuyasha sounded…worried. Shaking her head to help clear her thoughts she blinked the stars out of her eyes and slapped Inuyasha hard across the face.

"What was that for?" She asked in annoyance. Turning to glare at the warrior, there eyes locked.

When Kagome could think again she found her self held by Inuyasha, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands under her thighs. She could feel him hard as a rock and pressed up against her. Her bra and underwear were still on but Kagome for the life of her couldn't figure out how she got there. Inuyasha abruptly bolted let go dropping Kagome back into the water with a splash. This was beginning to annoy her.

"Kagome you must leave now!" She wished he'd move into shallower water so she could see more of his body. "Listen, woman you must leave. Now. Why did you have to fallow me, and how in the hell did you track me down. Oh never mind that, just leave now."

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" Her voice was demanding and she was barely able to stop herself from looking into his eyes. Something told her that was a dangerous idea. Reaching out she ran a hand down his chest, scratching his nipple with her fingernail accidentally. Every nerve on her body wanted to touch him. He inhaled sharply and grabbed her hand lightly in his to stop her from touching him like that again. Kagome wanted to touch him so bad she almost cried when he wouldn't let her.

"Listen to me Kagome. Every Full moon I go through a mating cycle, now I am drawn to YOU during these cycles. I want you so bad I could take you here now, over and over. That's why I came here, to hide. Kagome you don't understand, I want to make you mine for eternity. My eyes," He closed them briefly, "are be spelling you. What you feel isn't really what you want. It's what I want. If we do this, when were done, you will hate me." He sounded so sure of himself. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, you are wrong. Can't you tell how you make me feel? How much I've always wanted you." Remembering his reaction to her earlier contact with his nipple, she leaned forward and closed her lips around his nipple sucking on it hard, then bit down just enough to draw a gasp. Kagome looked up at him. His head was thrown back, eyes closed. Arching his back he growled and tried to say no, then tried to say stop, but couldn't get it out as he lost his grip on Kagomes' hand and it slide down his waist across his hips and under the water surface.

Kagome felt her first gentle brush of Inuyasha erection before he grabbed her hand. Her other hand was still quite free though and reached behind him, grabbing a handful of his long thick hair and pulled, forcing his back and neck to arch even more. Kagome wanted to break him, push him until he snapped and took her.

She yearned after him with a ferocity and she wanted him take her as long and hard as he pleased. But he was afraid and this made her want to break him. Kagome looked at his neck stretched long and licked her lips. Leaning forward she nipped him gently on the neck. Not enough to break skin but it did the trick. This time the growl was louder, stronger, and wilder. The reaction Kagome got shocked her.

He lashed out with his clawed hand, wrapping it around her throat. His eyes flashed red momentarily and the wind picked up. Goosebumps covered her body.

"Is this really what you want Kagome? These teeth and claws? Is it?!" He was shouting at her shaking her as he spoke. Kagome did not fear him; she did not struggle but only whispered.

"Yes."

He released her neck letting her feet drop back to the bottom of the water again as he wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her head to the side with his other hand. Quick as a snake, he struck, sinking his teeth into her neck, she cried out in pain. All his teeth were razor sharp as they plunged into her tender flesh.

She clawed at him, trying to pull him away. But he wouldn't relent. He drank her in, sucking on the wound until finally he tore away from her and glared, his eyes had gone completely red. Yet he was not like the demon he was when he lost control of his soul.

"Do you still want it woman?" He growled, but Kagome understood. Her blood dripped down his chin, covered his lips and teeth. She realized he was trying to scare her.

"More than you know." Her answer was strong.

"Then take it." With that he turned his head to the side, baring his neck. Kagome knew what she needed to do. This was a test, if she didn't have the guts to lay teeth into his neck then they could not be. Her mouth watered and with only a second of hesitation she struck savagely.

Her teeth weren't as sharp as his so it took a bit of work but she did it, hot and sweet blood flowed into her mouth. He cried out and then moaned as she dug her teeth in deeper. He was enjoying it. She drank until Inuyasha pride her off his neck saying.

"No more Kagome, No more." Wildly Kagome clawed at him trying to get back at his blood. She wanted more. She wanted to tear into his flesh yet again. With a start Kagome noted how insane she was acting and that Inuyasha actually had to fight to keep her back. Something was different; she shouldn't have been that strong or craved his blood so much.

Inuyasha crushed his mouth to hers; Kagome kissed him back roughly, opening her mouth to him. There tongues wrapped around each other, searching. With a jolt Kagome tasted her own blood on his breath and as it flowed from her tongue. She'd nicked it on one of her own teeth… He growled a low almost silent, rumbling as he drank in her blood from the fresh cut.

Pulling away Inuyasha used on of his long claws to cut her bra off in a few deft strokes, then did the same to her cotton panties. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and moved onto the shore out of the water.

Setting her down on the shore Kagome got her first look at a naked man, a very, very, aroused naked man at that and the first thought that crossed her mind as she looked at the lines and contours of his body was that there was absolutely no way that, _that_ would fit.

Kagome could see how he strained himself trying to keep some degree of is eroding control. How he had gained or kept any at all Kagome could only wonder. He laid her on the ground and parted her legs.

Kagome moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue across her bud then began sucking on it hard. She arched her back and could feel her juices flowing. Looking down the line of her body she was fascinated by the movement of his head as he ate her. Kagome was dripping wet by the time he came up for air and a dark blush burned at her face.

Kissing her he moved on to her breasts. Nuzzling them each in turn and suckling them, leaving dark hickeys behind. Kagome parted her legs wider as she felt his tip pressing against her opening. Sucking on her ear Inuyasha caused Kagome to shudder in pleasure.

That's when she felt him entering her slowly, panic hit her for a second then ebbed away by the look on his face as he shook from the control he was exerting, she felt herself stretching slowly accepting him with effort because of his thickness. Perhaps it might fit after all.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. Kagome could tell in the tone of his voice just hard he was trying to restrain himself. Kagome did as he said; trying to relax as her body slowly but steadily accepted him. Abruptly she felt a sharp pain lace through her. He stopped moving. He had not taken her virginity yet, no, he had stopped short.

Pulling himself out until just the tip of him was inside her he said. "Braise yourself."

As he plunged inside her taking from her what she could only give once and had chosen to given him he struck her neck again. Except this time she did not fight and the bite did not hurt, she knew suddenly why Inuyasha had enjoyed the bite. He had not fought it he had given himself over to it, pleasure road through her, mixing with the pain between her legs. The pain and the pleasure became one and the same.

When he was all the way inside of her he pulled away from her neck and just waited for a moment allowing her to adjust to his size. Kagome looked into his eyes and said.

"Don't hold back." He shook his head no. Kagome ran a hand through his hair which was draped around them like a shroud, leaned forward and nipped his chin. "Do it Inuyasha." With a growl he raised his head to the sky and howled, sounding more like a wolf than a dog, and let go. Kissing her so roughly it almost knocked the air out of Kagome, he began pumping away. Slowly, gently at first, but eventually he was moving as hard and fast as he could.

Kagomes eyes rolled into the back of her head as she clawed at his back, then his ass, drawing blood as she did, her nails were like claws. Wrapping her legs around his waist she moved in unison with him. He was pure animal as he drove himself inside of Kagome over and over again. She felt herself bruising but didn't care; she liked the mixture of pain and pleasure she wanted more.

She cried out to him, telling him to go harder faster. He rammed her into the ground, just as she wished. Kagome could hear her loud moans and wails. She could feel herself cresting, and then she came just as Inuyasha exploded inside her. She cried out his name and heard him doing the same. He collapsed on top of her panting. Inuyasha rolled over letting Kagome lay on top of him. Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled. They were of his normal color now, the animal having been sated.

"Gods Inuyasha- " Kagome started but then caught her breath as she felt him getting hard again, a red tint returning to his eyes. The red over took his eyes once more and Kagome knew that the demon was back. He grew hard again, a feat no human man could have done and launched himself at her left breast, biting it just as he had done her neck. Kagome buried her hands in his hair.

Kagome let him take her again and again. She didn't know for how long or how many times, she wasn't even sure how she was able to keep up with him. Her stamina was equal to that of the half demons. It was inhuman.

Finally he closed his eyes, laying his head back on the ground and breathed.

"Move for me." Kagome did as he wished and was happy to do it. Laying her hands on his chest to brace herself she uncertainly began to move, she didn't exactly know what to do. It took her a few tries to fall into a steady, rhythmic pace. His eyes were closed and he was trying to keep himself in control or regain some of his control as Kagome leaned down and kissed him once on each eyelid and continued her gentle movements, the complete opposite of Inuyasha. She traced patterns on his chest with her tongue. This time when they came together, it wasn't so much of an explosion. It was more like a gentle waterfall of pleasure.

As Inuyasha opened his eyes Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. They were completely natural and it didn't appear that he was fighting with his demon this time. Kagome pulled herself off of Inuyasha, repressing a shudder from combined pain and pleasure.

"Lets go clean up in the water and perhaps you can explain a little bit more about what just happened?" Kagome grinned at him as she spoke. The sun was just rising over in the west shining golden light on him.

"Oh Gods, Kagome. I hurt you." He breathed as he stood up slowly.

"I sorta hurt you too," Looking himself up and down it was true, he was covered in bite marks and bruises as well. "Besides if I wanted to stop you I only had to utter one word." They both knew she wasn't talking about No, nope she was talking about SIT. Inuyasha walked over to her and touched the blood running down her thighs.

"You were a virgin." He licked the blood off his fingers. "Why give yourself to me." He seemed truly puzzled. Kagome grabbed his hand and led him down into the water till she was neck deep in it, he was only mid-chest deep.

"Because, Inuyasha, not matter how much I deny it or fight it. I love you." He sighed closing his eyes as if a great wait had been lifted from him.

"And I love you, you annoying woman." It was said with a smirk. He kissed her, gently. Then jumped as he ran his tongue over her new teeth. "Now listen closely, I'll explain what just happened but please, don't interrupt me. Though demons can not feel love and Hanyou rarely do, we are very possessive of our mates if only as a property.

Demons stay with there mates forever. We age slower than humans so if mated to one, though rare, you will become more like us, like me. Look at your teeth and claws. Our souls are knitted together as one. For eternity. You will live as long as I, age as I do. It's a compromise.."

"Whoa, please tell me I'm not a Hanyou now. "

"No. You've only picked up on some of our physical features, like those teeth and claws, and you my even be quite a bit strong and fast. I know for a fact you've got stamina to match mine." He said the last part with a grin and a wink.

"And what did you gain from me? Anything?" Kagome questioned, cautiously.

"Of course silly, you taught me how to trust and gave me the ability to love again. You melted my heart." Kagome didn't cry but she wanted to. She nipped his chin. A gesture of submission, it dawned on her suddenly, used by wolves, but she liked being submissive to him. Enjoyed it more than she would have if she was dominate to his submissive.

With that they went about bathing each other, Kagome finally getting a chance to truly explore Inuyashas body. Both were so wrapped up in the other that neither of them noticed the monk hiding in the bushes watching over them. Lord Shroom himself could have snuck up on them then and they never would have noticed. When he decided that they would be safe he headed back to the campsite and Sango like a man on a mission.

Kagome stood in her little skirt and sweat shirt shivering. It was freezing. She hadn't taken notice of it before, while being held in Inuyashas grip doing the dirty. But now she shivered. He stood next to her, dressing. With a sideways glance he handed her his fire fox fur.

"Woman, your freezing aren't you." Kagome sent him a rather goofy grin and put on the fur that was way to big for her but she was grateful for its warmth, well that and it smelled like Inuyasha. The main bite mark on his neck was very obvious and turning nice shades of purples, blues and blacks. Kagome knew hers must be just as bad if not worse and she had two on her neck and one on her breast that were exceptionally they sore. They each had many other more superficial bite marks scattered around.

But that wasn't her main problem. Nope, her main problem was that Inuyasha had given her quite the hickey between her legs and every time she walked, stood up, and sat down it sent chills of pleasure through her, causing her to shiver.

"Your lucky you don't get cold like humans do Inuyasha." He smirked at her as she spoke. She was huddled inside of his fur, only her eyes showing.

"I could warm, you up if you'd like." Inuyasha said suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"That reminds me, why were you so…hot last night Inuyasha, it felt as if you were on fire?" He shrugged as they started back towards the campsite.

"Ever wonder why you only run into half breeds? Why you never find any quarter breeds and the such? Well it's because half breeds can only produce offspring when there in a mating cycle. During the cycle we turn full demon. It's not like when I transform into that psychotic, blood crazed, animalistic demon though," he add quickly at Kagomes worried look. "At any rate, my body heat raises to help accommodate the change." Suddenly Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"What if I'm pregnant?" She asked in a worried tone. Would Inuyasha abandon her… she though wearily.

"So what, that's what women your age normally do anyways. I'd just take care of you like I'm supposed to- hey wait, what are you doing!" Kagome leapt at him hugging him and crying at the same time.

"So this means you'll marry me right!" Inuyasha was trying to peel her off of him.

"What! Hey! Wait one minute…" Inuyasha flailed wildly.

The rest of the way back to camp Inuyasha had to listen to Kagome prattle on about how she wanted the wedding and how she wondered how her family was going take it and so on and so forth. Inuyasha had that look on his face he got only when Kagome was being especially hyper. When they finally got back to the campsite Miroku and Sango were both sitting next to each other with particularly strange looks on there faces. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So, where have you too been all night?"

A/N: Please R&R or write to me at hope you liked it, if you'd like more let me know or maybe I'll just leave this a one shot, not sure yet.


End file.
